For the convenience and long-term stability of clinical application, currently, the implant body which is successfully used for so many times by dentists is a cylinder-cone-shaped rotation in-position type implant body which is similar to a natural-tooth-root shape. The shape is an axial-symmetrical-cylinder shaped implant body or a cone-shaped implant body. The surface of the implant body generally has screw threads which can be rotatably positioned at a bone hole of the prepared jaw bone. Therefore, certain initial-stage stability can be obtained. Furthermore, as various methods (such as surface coarsening and plasma spray coating) in which the same jaw bone biological contact area is increased on the surface of the implant body is implemented, the implant body is popularly used in the world currently.
The invention, which has publication No. CN1826089A and name of “dental implant”, discloses a dental implant consisting of a fixing root part, a neck part and a basal platform part. The patent is a classic cylinder-cone-shaped rotation in-position type implant. As being a single-cylinder body or a cone-shaped body, the implant body can not form the mutual tensile action similar to that between a plurality of root teeth of a natural tooth so as to fulfill the anti-rotation and anti-twist function. Only the limited initial fixing action of the threads of the surface of an implant body can not resist various torque force interference produced on the implant body by the teeth on the base of the implant body when food is chewed. Therefore, currently, most of the implant bodies should wait several months after having been implanted into the jaw bone, and the teeth can not be mounted and stressed and can not implement chewing function; otherwise, the organic bone combination on the contact interface between the implant body and the jaw bone will be destroyed, and the implant body will eventually become loosened and the implanting will failed.